


In The Pale Moonlight

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, Poe Dameron finds that he has a whole new set of problems, including a newly discovered Force Bond to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.





	In The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on an awesome prompt (based on an idea to write fic for Adam Driver considering some of the creepiness he’s been getting lately) by the wonderful spottedfieldsofdaisies:
> 
> ““Kylo and Poe somehow end up forming a force bond (Maybe it happened when Kylo interrogated Poe?), despite neither being particularly happy with this development (Poe is initially terrified that he’s now a security risk to the The Resistance, Kylo is mostly pissed off because he can’t force Poe to tell him where The Resistance is currently holed up), they come to sort of enjoy one another’s company.   
> Mostly via bitching and moaning about the more tedious and boring aspects of their jobs.”   
> Do whatever you want with that! Make it as shippy as you like or as gen as fics come! Enjoy.”
> 
> So I realized it was too big for simply a Tumblr fill and I figured...why not make it a WIP? 
> 
> Title has no relation to DS9. Title has everything to do with Tim Burton’s Batman.

The first time that the Bond opens up, they’re on their way to Bespin, and Poe can’t sleep. 

Of course he can’t sleep. Ever since Yavin and the destruction of the Temple, Poe’s felt a sense of loneliness in terms of sleeping alone. He should be able to sleep alone, and yet he thinks of a certain empty space where Ben should have been, if not for unlucky chance. 

(Of course, he’s never told Ben how he really felt. He should have)

The interrogation on the Finalizer only makes it worse. As is the realization that Kylo is Ben. He doesn’t understand why Ben fell. Why the General never told him the truth. Why —

He should be sleeping. Not all but searching for shadowy figures on the walls. 

He should be...

Poe growls in frustration at not being able to sleep, before getting up out of bed and heading towards the main hold. Even stepping inside, memories just about immediately flood back, things like Han teaching Ben and Poe how to play sabaac.  _“Whatever you do, don’t let your opponent see your expression..._ ”

Poe supposes that it’s appropriate. The Resistance should never be able to see how he really feels. The Resistance should never be able to see him cry. 

Finn’s sleeping next to Rose, both of them for all intents and purposes dead to the galaxy. Poe smiles faintly at them, feeling almost envious despite himself — he would give anything for it to be him and Ben, simply snuggling together. In a galaxy that wasn’t so wrong, maybe it would be that way. 

He prepares his caffa, careful not to wake Finn  (Rose is still unconscious, so he doesn’t have to worry about waking her) before heading back to his quarters. It’s back in his quarters that he gets the strange feeling that there’s someone in the same room with him, though.

He sets the caffa down, tenses. He listens, and there’s a strange sound, like a faint stuttering. 

At least before Ben — Kylo — appears. Poe blinks and rubs his eyes; in between the matter of oh-stars-he-found-us there’s the more logical part of his brain that wonders if he’s also just hallucinating. 

He has to be. 

Kylo looks about as bewildered as Poe is. Even as he looks around, he seems to be trying to understand. Then, “It’s been some time, hasn’t it?”

Poe’s already breathing hard. He wants to shoot the vision-Kylo where he stands. He wants answers. He hates Kylo, he loves Ben Solo. Everything’s scrambling together and refusing to be smooth...

”What are you doing here?” Poe says. It’s not necessarily the first thing that should come out of his mouth. But it’s there nonetheless. 

“It’s a good question,” Kylo says. “I’m wondering that myself.” Then, looking around, “I can’t see your surroundings. It’s just like last time. Just you.” 

Curious. But a good thing. Poe can only suppose. It won’t stop Kylo from trying to wrench the location from his mind, but...

Kylo looks at him, really looks at him. “It seems that we’re not done yet.”

”I don’t want anything to do with you.” Poe says. He keeps his voice to a whisper; just because he’s in his quarters doesn’t mean that others won’t hear him. Down the hall, he hears Kaydel snort, before falling back asleep. 

He swears that Kylo’s eyes actually widen — they’re still brown and large, almost kath hound like — before he says, “I could say the same about you. And yet here we are.”

”Why are you here?” Poe says. 

“I don’t know. I can assume we’re not done yet...”

Kylo vanishes, and Poe is left terrified, if only for his own sanity, and the Resistance’s safety. He can’t just hide it from the Resistance — Kylo could very well get him to betray the Resistance, and he can’t do that. 

He can’t endanger them. 

He can’t betray them. 

Poe runs a hand through his hair in frustration. Of course, how is he supposed to know that all this isn’t in his head? If he hasn’t finally started hallucinating or something...

He sleeps with his blaster under his pillow that night. It’s one of those times that he needs it. BB-8 wheels up next to him, and he’s grateful for the company, for what it’s worth. He needs all the company that he can get for this night, he truly does. 

He falls asleep, and when he does, he has strange dreams of Yavin burning and Ben being dragged away by long, shadowy tendrils, dreams that linger long after he wakes, sweaty and trying not to scream, grateful for BB-8’s company in that moment.


End file.
